Ici, c'est chez moi!
by Angelsorcerer
Summary: Historical Hetalia. 1814-1815, France. Après la défaite de Napoléon, France se retrouve avec Prusse, Russie, Autriche et Angleterre qui squattent sa maison. En plus de devoir les suporter et s'occuper d'eux, il doit survivre aux guerres civiles et au retour de Napoléon. Heureusement, Francis a plus d'un tour dans son sac et compte bien montrer qu'il est maitre chez lui. FrUk
1. Défaite

**Wouhouuu une fic historique! Avec du Fruk en plus! je sens que je vais bien m'amuser!**

**À la fin de chaque chapitre je donnerais les explications concernant les évènement du chapitre alors s'il y a quelque chose que vous ne comprenez pas, tout devrait être en fin de Chapitre. Au pire, vous pouvez toujours demander**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

31 Mars 1814

« Monseigneur Bonaparte! Monseigneur Bonaparte! L'armée de la coalition est aux portes de la ville! ».

La main de Napoléon se crispe sur la plume qu'il tient et son corps raidit instinctivement en entendant la nouvelle. C'est bientôt la fin et il le sait, pourtant il ne peut se résoudre à abandonner si facilement. L'empereur des Français se force à se détendre avant de se retourner vers le messager et de répondre avec flegme : « Il faut que Paris soit le tombeau des étrangers. Si j'avais ce soir mon armée sous la main, il n'en échapperait aucun. »*

Habitué, après quelques années de règne, à la façon de parler de l'empereur, le soldat messager hoche la tête, salut et quitte la pièce pour transmettre le message : continuer à se battre jusqu'à la fin.

Une fois la porte refermée, Napoléon reperd contenance et s'effondre sur une chaise en soupirant. « Il ne faut pas vous sentir mal. Tous les empires sont condamnés a tombé un jour ou l'autre.

-Ce n'est guère cela qui me tracasse. J'avais promis de faire de vous un pays respecté, mais je crois que je n'ai réussi qu'à faire le contraire. Qui sait ce qui arrivera aux Français quand il n'y aura plus personne pour défendre leur cause? » Soupira Napoléon sans regarder son interlocuteur.

Francis contourne la table derrière laquelle il était assis pour venir poser une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son empereur. « J'ai déjà vécu pire, ça je peux vous l'assurer. Quant à votre promesse, vous l'avez très bien respectée car grâce à vous la France n'est plus sous le règne de l'Anarchie**et vous avez montré au reste de l'Europe de quoi on est capable!*** À votre place, c'est plus pour votre sort que je m'inquiéterais.

-Je finirais sûrement dans une quelconque prison »

Les deux hommes tombent dans un silence respectueux pendant lequel chacun se remémore des évènements passés. Pour Francis, c'est le souvenir encore vivant de la façon dont Napoléon l'a sorti de sa folie et de son désespoir alors qu'il baignait dans le sang de ses propres enfants. Pour Napoléon, ce sont les nombreuses campagnes victorieuse qui l'ont amené jusqu'en Égypte et en Russie (Bien que c'est là aussi que la chaine des défaites a commencée) qui lui reviennent en mémoire.

Un coup de canon dans le lointain les ramène à la réalité et Francis regarde avec un léger ressentiment la lettre qu'il tient dans la main. _Arrivée ce matin de Rosbif lui-même. Foutus Anglais tiens. Et foutue coalition puisqu'on y est._ En quelques mots Angleterre conseil à Napoléon de se rendre aux Anglais (aux Anglais, toujours aussi possessif quand France est en jeu) et dit à Francis que le plus tôt il donnerait sa reddition, le plus il serait disposé à alléger son sort.

Francis n'aime guère le ton employé dans le courrier. C'était comme si on allait le vendre aux enchères. Tsss.

« J'aurais dû me débarrasser de Murat dès que j'ai su qu'il m'avait trahi.

-Vous ne pouviez pas prévoir qu'il filerait chez les Autrichiens avant que vous imposiez votre châtiment, mais il vrai que des mesures plus fermes auraient dû être imposé.

-Quand est-il de mes autres maréchaux? Francis eut un gros sourire

- Ils ont signé une capitulation avec les Autrichiens. C'est dans les hauts rangs de la société que se trouvent les traitres****, malheureusement.

-Si je capitule, la peine des Français sera-t-elle allégée?

-Sûrement. Les nations sont assoiffées de pouvoir, mais ont le sens de l'honneur. Elles prendront votre geste en considération.

-Qui prendra ma place?

-Malheureusement je l'ignore. »

Napoléon eut un rire jaune et se leva. « J'ai toujours aimé discuter avec vous, France. Vous êtes honnête et ne perdez pas votre salive en vaine paroles. Vous saurez montrer aux autres qui est le maître en France. Soit puisqu'il n'y a plus rien à faire. Je vais me rendre. La question est : à qui? Repensant à la lettre d'Angleterre, Francis décida que c'était la meilleure option.

-Je conseille les anglais. J'ai un… ami parmi eux et en tirant quelques ficelles je pourrais faire en sorte qu'il s'occupe bien de vous.

-Alea Jacta est*****. Apelle la garde impériale, ils m'ont été fidèle jusqu'à la fin et tiens à leur faire mes adieux. »

_31 mai 1814, l'empereur Bonaparte se rend. Après des adieux déchirants à la garde impériale, il se fait accompagner chez les Anglais par la France elle-même et les rares qui lui sont resté fidèles sous les acclamations de la foule parisienne. C'est la fin de l'aigle. Du moins, c'est ce qu'on croyait._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

30 mai 1814

« Avec Napoléon sur l'île d'Elbe, Francis en résidence surveillé et Louis XVIII au pouvoir, on aura le temps de mettre les Français au pas.

-Je n'aime pas que Napoléon soit encore en Europe.

-On réglera son compte plus tard! On a le temps.

-Da, réglons d'abord le cas des territoires repris. »

Angleterre, Autriche, Prusse et Russie était assis autour d'une table et discutait su sort de celui qui les avait fait trembler pendant plusieurs années. Ils avaient eu chaud. «Mon patron m'a informé que le congrès se tiendra à Vienne en Novembre. Dit Autriche d'une voix calme

-Novembre? Qu'est ce qu'on va faire pendant tout ce temps! S'exclama Prusse

-Nos armées resteront en France jusqu'à ce que tout soit rentré en ordre, alors pourquoi ne pas rester également? Proposa Angleterre

-Da, je suis d'accord. On pourra mieux surveiller France de cette façon.

-Alors c'est décidé. »

Les quatre nations se levèrent et se saluèrent avant de partir chacun de leur côté pour aller prévenir leurs patrons respectifs de leur décision.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Francis déchira la lettre et la jeta par terre sous le coup de la colère. _Comment osaient-ils!_ Non seulement il lui imposait de nouveau une monarchie, la chose même qui avait tout déclenché, mais en plus ils s'invitaient chez lui? Quel culot!

Le pire était qu'il ne pouvait absolument rien faire. La présence des armées de ses futurs… colocataires lui liait les mains. Ce qui avait d'encore plus inquiétant était que les nations allaient sûrement se conduire envers lui de la même façon que leurs soldats envers les Français. _Ne pas laisser Prusse et Russie s'approcher donc. _Les histoires d'horreurs ne manquaient pas dans les départements occupé par ces deux-là. Viols, pillages, vols… Francis frissonna rien qu'à y penser. Heureusement qu'Angleterre et Autriche ne faisait rien d'aussi terrible sinon le blond aux yeux bleus n'aurait pas hésité à s'armer d'un couteau pour se défendre. _Et encore. _Cela restait très alléchant.

Avec un soupir (il faisait ça souvent en ce moment dis donc) France monta à l'étage pour préparer les chambres de ses invités. Quoi qu'il arrive il ne se laisserait pas faire. Il montrerait qui était le maître ici.

_Coûte que coûte._

* * *

*** Véritables paroles de Napoléon**

****Napoléon à remis de l'ordre en France et a mis fin au règne de la terreur **

***** La France à le Meilleur record millitaire en Europe! (Oui encore aujourd'hui)**

******Encore des paroles de Napoléon sauf que j'ai pris la liberté de les donner à Francis**

******* Le sort en est jeté (Latin).**

**30 Mars 1814: Napoléon se rend à Paris**

**30 Mai 1814: Traité de Paris qui rends à la France ses anciennes Frontière (entre autre)**

**Voilà! À la prochaine!**


	2. Colocataires

**Voici le deuxième chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant (ou plus) que le premier!**

**Merci pour vos merveilleux commentaires! Ça m'a fait énormément plaisir!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

1 novembre 1814

Francis était nerveux. Aujourd'hui était LE jour où ses supposés colocataires allaient arriver. Le Français avait passé la semaine à préparer sa maison pour l'épreuve qui allait venir. Tous ses biens ayant une valeur émotionnelle à ses yeux avaient été placés en sécurité dans sa cave à souvenir (les caves à souvenir étaient presque des lieux sacrés pour les nations et sous un accord silencieux, il était interdit d'y entrer sans la permission de la nation propriétaire) et il avait demandé à son voisin (un colosse de 2 mètres de haut) de vérifier l'état de la porte et du verrou de sa chambre histoire d'éviter des visites non désirés durant la nuit. Finalement, pour ne pas s'absenter trop longtemps, il avait passé plusieurs accords avec les voisins pour échanger nourriture avec quelques services.

Toutes les chambres étaient prêtes, la salle à manger, le salon et le jardin avaient été adaptés pour être « Nation résistant » et son piano à queue avait été bien accordé et Nettoyé pou Roderich. Maintenant, si Francis était nerveux, ce n'était pas à cause de l'arrivée prochaine d'Angleterre, Autriche, Russie et Prusse. En fait, il était certain d'avoir oublié un détail important dans ses préparations.

« J'ai vérifié l'escalier, les lampes, les lits, les armoires et les planchers de toutes les pièces, le frigo est cadenassé, ma chambre est sécuritaire, mes objets en sécurité… Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce que j'ai raté! »

Il était en train de passer en revue tout ce qu'il y avait à faire quand, soudain, il eut une illumination. « Putain! La porte d'entrée! » À ce moment, il un eut un gros CRAC et la fameuse porte tomba par terre en morceau.

« FRANNY! COMMENT ÇA VA! Bien j'en suis sûr. Tout est prêt pour le awsome moi? »

Prusse fit son entrée en conquérant suivi d'Autriche qui avait l'air ennuyé, de Russie souriant de manière douteuse et d'Angleterre qui semblait se demander pourquoi il avait fait alliance avec les trois autres. Francis resta figé à regarder sa porte en morceau quelques secondes avant de foudroyer la nation albinos du regard.

« Tu ne sais pas frapper?

-Et pourquoi donc? Tu nous aurais fait attendre! Et puis comme on va rester quelque temps mieux vaut se mettre à l'aise rapidement! »

Francis se contenta de soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Gilbert était impossible même quand il était son ami alors en étant son ennemi…

« Vos chambres sont de ce côté »

Francis attrapa un chandelier et partit en direction des chambres en question. Autriche fut fort content de constater qu'un piano l'attendait dans la sienne et remercia France d'un hochement de tête, même s'il prenait soin de ne pas croiser son regard, Francis ne savait pas si c'était par peur ou par mépris. La chambre de Russie était un peu plus loin. Le Russe entra en silence et inspecta la pièce d'un œil critique avant de se retourner vers son hôte. « Ça feras l'affaire. Merci » Ivan était méfiant, mais ne semblait pas lui en vouloir. Pourtant, un sous-entendu restait clair : Il avait intérêt à ne pas gaffer s'il voulait que ça reste ainsi. Prusse entra une fois de plus de manière exagérée dans la pauvre pièce qui devra supporter sa présence pour un séjour indéterminé. Le Français ne perdit pas plus de temps avec lui et ferma la porte pour montrer à Angleterre sa chambre. À la porte, les deux rivaux se fixèrent droit dans les yeux. Le blond aux yeux verts n'arriva pas à lire ce que cachait les yeux émeraude de son amant? Ennemi? Ami? Rival? Il ne savait plus. Il garda son propre regard le plus neutre possible.

Finalement, Angleterre hocha la tête et eut un sourire satisfait. « On peut être deux à jouer à ce jeu frog, je suis patient. » Puis il entra et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Bien que légèrement étonné, Francis ne s'attarda pas. C'était Arthur après tout. Il redescendit au rez-de-chaussée pour guider les domestiques jusqu'aux chambres de leurs maîtres et en profita pour leur annoncer l'heure du repas.

Il ne leur donna pas la satisfaction de manger avec eux.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

24 février 1815

3 mois et 24 jours. _3 mois et 24 jours _qu'il devait supporter les 4 zigotos qui se croyaient maître des lieux. Roderich n'était pas si pire, il jouait du piano à longueur de journée et bien qu'à force ça casse les oreilles, au moins Francis était tranquille. Arthur, lui ne demandait absolument rien et faisait comme s'il était chez lui. Il se faisait son thé lui-même, s'installait dans le salon pour lire, se promenait, jardinait… des petits gestes innocents d'apparence, mais qui énervaient tout de même les Français. Son rival préparait quelque chose et il le savait. En plus, il n'était jamais loin de l'endroit où il se trouvait lui. Très bizarre. Ivan, eh bien, était Ivan. Il s'installait dans le salon toute la journée à faire Dieu sait quoi, ne se déplaçant que pour le nécessaire, mais avait ce _sourire. _Francis sentait des frissons lui parcourir l'échine chaque fois qu'il croissait Ivan. C'était assez… inconfortable. Le pire des pires c'était Gilbert. Francis se demandait sérieusement quel traitement l'albinos réservait à ceux qui étaient ses ennemis. Car oui, même s'ils étaient sur de très mauvais termes en ce moment, ils étaient encore amis… en quelque sorte. Mais bon être une nation n'est pas facile et nécessite quelques sacrifices. Le Prussien prenait vraiment son rôle de gagnant à cœur. Il donnait des ordres, se plaignait, le réveillait au milieu de la nuit parce qu'il voulait tel ou tel chose et exigeait toujours plus. À lui seul il en valait quatre.

Jusqu'à ce jour, France avait résisté à la tentation de répliquer. Il obéissait (mais s'arrangeait pour le faire le plus lentement possible pour l'énerver) et lui adressait des regards noirs sans rien faire de plus.

Cependant, depuis quelques temps il avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir.

Un panier de draps sales dans les bras, Francis se dirigea vers le salon pour ramasser les quelques vêtements qui y trainait. Après avoir rapidement fait le tour de la pièce (et c'est fou ce qu'il y avait trouvé) il allait continuer à la prochaine quand Gilbert l'interpella.

« Hey! France! Je veux une autre bière!

-Elles sont dans la cave

-Et alors? Elles vont voler jusqu'à moi?

Francis se redressa légèrement et serra les lèvres. Cette fois il n'en pouvait plus la réplique sortit.

-Pourquoi pas? Après tout, c'est la période des progrès. Si l'homme peut voler alors pourquoi pas les bières? Attends un peu, peut-être qu'en les appelants très forts à toi tu y arriveras. »

Prusse écarquilla les yeux de surprise tandis que Russie et Angleterre qui avaient tout entendu ricanèrent légèrement. Francis quitta la pièce avant que l'Albinos lui réponde.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

1er mars 1815

Fréjus, France

« VIVE L'EMPEUREUR! LONGUE VIE À L'EMPEUREUR! »

Napoléon venait de débarquer le matin même à Fréjus après une évasion réussie de l'île d'Elbe où il croupissait depuis quelques mois déjà. Il n'était vraiment pas fait pour s'occuper d'une île de 1200 habitants. Tracer des routes et faire planter des arbres c'était bien beau, mais lui était un homme d'action.

Quand il eu vent des projets du congrès de Vienne visant à l'exporter loin de sa patrie, il sauta sur l'occasion. Il organisa sa fuite avec les rares qui lui étaient resté fidèles même pendant son exil et quitta sa prison.

Il avait craint que son arrivée sois mal prise, mais les habitants s'étaient tous montrés très heureux de le revoir. Depuis son arrivée, il se faisait acclamer signifiant clairement qu'il n'avait en rien perdu de sa popularité. L'excitation familière qu'il ressentait sur le champ de bataille et lorsqu'il élaborait des stratégies était revenue et c'est avec détermination que Napoléon Bonaparte se remis en route vers Paris.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

10 Mars 1815

Paris

« Alerte! Bonaparte s'approche de Paris! »

Autriche grogna lorsque le soldat entra en trombe dans sa chambre en agitant un courrier dans les mains.

« Comment-ça Napoléon s'approche de Paris? Il est à Elbe! En toscane!

-Non sire, Il a réussi à s'enfuir et à débarquer à Fréjus le 1er Mars.

-Et C'est seulement MAINTENANT que vous me le dite!

-O…oui monsieur. Sa Majesté François 1er* ainsi que sa Majesté Georges III**, sa Majesté Frédéric-Guillaume I*** et sa Majesté Alexandre Ier Pavlovitch**** croyaient pouvoir gérer la situation, mais…

-Incapable! Sortez d'ici et dites-leur qu'ils auraient dut nous prévenir! Pas étonnant que la France avait un comportement rebelle… Vous pouvez disposer, je m'occuperais de ça! »

Le soldat tendit la lettre à sa nation, salua et quitta. À regret, Autriche quitta son piano et descendit au salon.

Il donna un coup de pied à Prusse qui dormait avant d'annoncer aux deux autres :

« On a un problème.

-Quoi? Ton piano ne marche plus? Dis ça à France, pas à nous! Bailla Prusse légèrement frustré de s'être fait réveiller brutalement.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça. Napoléon c'est enfuit et se dirige vers Paris!

-Comment ça? Il est à Elbe, demanda Russie.

-Eh bien non. Il s'est enfui.

Puis, comme si la gravité de la situation frappait enfin les trois autres nations de la coalition, ils se levèrent rapidement.

-ENFUI! COMMENT ÇA ENFUI! S'exclama Arthur.

-Je ne sais pas l'information vient juste de me parvenir. Je suis d'ailleurs surpris que vous n'ayez pas vu le messager.

-On s'en fou du messager! Foutu Napoléon! C'est qu'ils sont persévérant ces Français quand ils veulent! S'exclama Prusse

-Je savais qu'on aurait dut l'exporter plus tôt!

-Alors pourquoi t'as pas insisté sourcils!

-Vous ne m'écoutez pas quand je parle! Alors ça aurait servi à QUOI!

Prusse et Angleterre étaient nez et nez et semblaient prêts à se sauter dessus, mais Russie intervint en les attrapant par le collet et les éloignant l'un de l'autre.

-Ça suffit, Da? Concentrons-nous plutôt sur retrouver France.

-Shit! Je l'avais oublié! »

Angleterre se dégagea de la poigne de Russie et se précipita vers le pied de l'escalier.

« FRANCE! »

Pas de réponse.

« Il est partit, constata Prusse. Va falloir allez le chercher. Ivan, fait un tour chez les voisins. Roderich va voir du côté de Louis XVIII, Arthur et moi allons au marché! Il ne doit pas être bien loin, je l'ai vu il y a une heure! Espérons qu'il n'a pas appris la nouvelle »

Les quatre nations se séparèrent et se mirent à la recherche du Français.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Son voisin qui habituellement lui fournissait sa viande s'était fait jeté en prison pour quelques temps, forçant Francis à quitter sa demeure pour s'approvisionner. Il avait longuement hésité, mais ses invités étaient de très grands consommateurs de chair tendre et lui-même sentait qu'il n'aurait pas l'énergie de s'en priver alors il avait fini par attraper un panier pour aller au marché.

Il espérait juste que ses invités ne faisaient pas trop de dégâts.

Il sortait de chez le boucher et allait rentrer chez lui quand tout à coup il sentit ses deux bras se faire agripper. C'est de justesse qu'il rattrapa son panier.

« Hey France! Comment ça va? » Prusse et Angleterre chacun lui tenant un bras avançaient rapidement l'entrainant avec eux en direction de son manoir. Il était évident qu'ils cachaient quelque chose. « Je peux savoir ce que vous faites!

-Mais tu vois bien! On t'escorte jusqu'à la maison! Dit Prusse

-Ouais c'est ça et puis quoi? Vous voulez faire mes tâches à ma place?

-Non, mais un bon gentleman se doit d'escorter son hôte pour lui tenir compagnie et le remercier! » Justifia Angleterre, un faux sourire sur les lèvres. Ils allaient tourner vers une rue transversale pour s'éloigner de la foule quand le marchand de journaux apparut non loin. Il criait quelque chose à vive voix et avec excitation. Voulant entendre la nouvelle, Francis les força à s'arrêter assez longtemps pour entendre quelque chose qui fit sauter son cœur de joie.

« L'EMPEUREUR EST DE RETOUR ET IL SE DIRIGE VERS PARIS! VIVE L'EMPEUREUR! »

* * *

*** Roi de l'Autriche et de la Hongrie à l'époque**

****Roi de l'Angleterre à l'époque**

***** Roi de la Prusse à l'époque**

******Roi de la Russie à l'époque**

******* Le sort en est jeté (Latin).**

**1 novembre 1814: début des congrès de Vienne**

**1 mars 1815: Napoléon débarque à Fréjus, en France.**


	3. Waterloo

**Me revoilà! Désolé d'avoir tardée, mais ce chapitre m'a donné beaucoup de mal! **

**Enfin, le voilà! N'hésitez pas à donner des conseils et aussi, si quelqu'un peut me dire ce qui c'est passé entre le règne de Louis XVIII et le coup d'état de Napoléon III, ce serait grandement aprécié! J'ai eu du mal à trouver cette information et je veux être sûre qu'elle est bonne. (Je vais en avoir besoin pour Un chapitre prochain)**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

20 mars 1815

Parmi les membres de la coalition, la nervosité était à son maximum. Depuis que Prusse et Angleterre avaient ramené France chez lui, le Français était constamment surveillé. Tandis que la France recevait de bonnes nouvelles, les alliés, eux, n'en menait pas large.

« Napoléon a réussi à retourner en sa faveur les troupes chargées de l'arrêter! S'exclama Arthur en frappant la table de son point

Une réunion aussi secrète qu'importante avait été convoquée parmi les membres de la coalition car une décision devait être prise en urgence. France avait été laissé en résidence surveillé chez lui pendant que ses quatre invités se cachaient dans une petite maison en banlieue pour discuter.

-Avec Louis qui s'est enfuit en Belgique et Bonaparte de plus en plus près de Paris… Il faut trouver une solution au plus vite!

-À part mobiliser nos troupes, il n'y a pas d'autres solutions. Remarqua Autriche, il faut s'attendre au pire.

-Je propose qu'on amène France loin de Paris da? Il ne pourra alors pas soutenir son dirigeant.

-Ja, le Russe a raison. On l'embarque pour un certain temps, peu importe où et on en profite pour prévenir nos dirigeants. »

Leur décision prise, chacun sortit et remonta à cheval. Ils galopèrent le plus vite possible vers la capitale française, mais une fois là-bas, une mauvaise surprise les attendait. Ils étaient à quelques lieues de leur but quand ils croisèrent les gardes qui étaient chargés de surveiller l'allégorie de France. Ils semblaient affolés.

« Soldats! Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas à votre poste! Cria Angleterre

-Napoléon! Napoléon est arrivé aux tuileries! »

En effet, de là où elles étaient, les quatre nations pouvaient entendre les vivats et les cris de joies.

Horrifiés, ils firent ce que n'importe qui aurait fait dans cette situation : demi-tour pour galoper bride baissée vers leurs souverains respectifs.

18 juin 1815

« Soldats! Aux armes! »

Napoléon criait ses ordres tout en essayant de garder son calme. Il était mécontent, très mécontent. Il avait agi de façon irrationnelle et avait commis des erreurs indignes du grand stratège qu'il était. Au lieu de rester patient et de bien calculer son coup, il s'était précipité pour agir avant que les alliés ne lancent leur offensive. Il le regrettait maintenant. Les pertes dans son armée était énormes surtout comparé à celles des armées opposées.

Le général fronça les sourcils. Il était las de toute cette histoire, il se sentait fatigué et plus au plein de sa forme. Cela l'inquiétait, mais n'étant pas du genre à baisser les bras il était bien décidé de se battre jusqu'à la fin. Quoi qu'il arrive.

Il espérait juste que Francis allait bien. Sa nation semblait tout aussi fatigué que lui et ça ce n'était jamais bon signe.

La baïonnette de Francis lui fut arrachée des mains suite à un coup de pieds bien placé d'Angleterre. Il recula de deux pas pour reprendre son souffle tout en sortant une lame pour se défendre. Un coup d'œil au-dessus de son épaule lui indiqua que Prusse s'était placé derrière lui.

Avec Angleterre devant lui, Russie à sa droite et Autriche à sa gauche, ses déplacements étaient très limités.

Avec un sourire, il prit le temps de se redresser et essuya un filet de sang qui lui coulait sur le front.

« Vous attendez quoi au juste? » Demanda-t-il, railleur

À leur expression, France savait très bien qu'ils craignaient qu'il leur fasse un de ses nombreux tours qui lui avait permis de remporter de nombreuses victoires, mais sentant la fin approchée il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se moquer d'eux une dernière fois.

« Nous espérions que tu mourrais sans avoir à nous salir les mains. Apparemment c'est raté. »

La réplique d'Angleterre le fit sourire. Enfin un peu de familiarité. Malgré l'idée très alléchante de posséder un empire, il s'était senti un peu seul à force d'être craint par toutes les autres nations.

«Je suis bien trop jeune pour mourir, et puis je n'oserais pas quitter ce monde sans avoir au moins la satisfaction de savoir qu'il a fallu travailler dur pour se débarrasser de moi. »

C'est le moment que choisi Prusse pour se jeter sur lui. N'attendant que ça, France se poussa sur le côté et fit un croche pied à l'albinos. La baïonnette lui frôla les côtes, mais ne lui fit qu'une égratignure. Il n'arriva à désarmer l'albinos qui se redressa et fit demi-tour pour charger à nouveau cette fois avec Russie et Autriche à ses côtés. Le poignard de France fit plusieurs dégâts parmi ses adversaires avant que Russie arrive à lui tordre le poignet et le faire lâcher son arme. D'un coup habile, France fit basculer Prusse sur Ivan, ce qui eut pour effet de les faire tomber. Autriche fut plus dur a déséquilibré, mais il finit par y arriver. Malheureusement, Francis dut mettre un genou par terre.

Quand il releva la tête, il se retrouva nez à nez avec le canon du fusil d'Angleterre.

« Fun time is over, Frog. »

La seconde d'après, il reçut un coup sec sur la nuque, puis ce fut le noir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

15 Juillet 1815

Le _Bellérophon_ flottait fièrement sur les eaux sombres du port de Rochefort en cette sombre soirée d'été.

« Fouché a prévenu les anglais. Je n'ai nul part où aller et voilà les Amériques inaccessibles à présent. Murmura Napoléon, les yeux rivés sur le pavillon anglais s'gitant avec grâce sous le vent.

-Qu'allons-nous faire? Demanda Gourgaud*

-L'unique chose à faire : Nous rendre. La bataille est finie. »

Les quelques hommes qui avaient décidés de le suivre hochèrent la tête résignés. Ils aidèrent leur général à se faire présentable puis la petite troupe descendit sur la plage.

Quand un canot du Bellérophon fut mis à la mer, la dernière pensée de l'ex empereur fut pour ses exploits.

« Je ne regrette rien. J'ai montré de quoi les français étaient capables. »

31 Juillet 1815

« Comment OSES-tu! Espèce de lâche! »

Arthur fit un effort pour ne pas reculer devant l'éclat (assez impressionnant) de son rival et répondit calmement :  
« Il est dangereux. C'était pour le mieux.

-Pour le mieux? Le MIEUX! Il s'était rendu, RENDU! Aux anglais en plus! Après toutes les belles promesses que toi et ton roi lui avez faites! On feint de tendre une main hospitalière à l'ennemi et quand celui-ci se livre de bonne fois, on l'immole*, n'est-ce pas Angleterre! »

Artur n'avait rien à répondre à ça. De toute façon en tant que vainqueur, il n'en avait pas besoin. Il pouvait se taire s'il le voulait. Il soutint le regard furieux de France qui semblait attendre la justification de ses actes.

Depuis leur victoire définitive, Francis avait été ramené chez lui et en attendant sa pleine guérison (les pertes avaient été très lourdes pour lui) le français avait un bras enchainé à la tête de son lit ce qui limitait grandement ses déplacements… et sauvait Angleterre d'une mort certaine.

« Oui, j'ai envoyé Napoléon à Sainte-Hélène malgré mes promesses car on ne peut risquer qu'il nous refasse un coup comme celui-là. Tu sais que tu aurais fait la même chose si les rôles étaient inversés. »

Sans Attendre de réponse, Angleterre quitta la pièce et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il descendit à la cuisine avec l'envie de se faire une bonne tasse de thé pour se mettre les idées en place. Depuis la chute définitive de Napoléon, les choses allaient très mal entre les nations. Les membres de coalition occupaient plusieurs départements de la France et Arthur était forcé de partager Paris avec Prusse. L'albinos était une vraie épave. Saoul la plupart du temps il célébrait sa victoire de toutes les façons possibles. Les français faisaient de leur mieux pour éviter les soldats Prusse et les femmes craignait de sortir seules. Les histoires d'horreur ne manquaient pas. Nombreuses étaient celles qui avaient perdu leur vertu contre leur grés.

L'Anglais, lui, avait ordonné à ses soldats de se tenir à carreaux. Il savait que cela le faisait remporter quelques points aux yeux de son rival et qu'il pourrait s'en servir dans un avenir prochain. Il en avait déjà perdu assez comme ça avec cette histoire de Sainte-Hélène ainsi que la remise au pouvoir (une deuxième fois) de Louis XVIII.

Pour le moment, l'important était de s'assurer que tout soit remis en ordre en France et que le pays soit de nouveau en mesure de se charger de ses propres affaires.

* * *

**C'est un chapitre assez court qui est loin d'être mon meilleur je l'avoue et sert de chapitre de transition. Je vous promet qu'à partir de maintenat, la VRAIE histoire commence! (muahaha)**

**20 mars 1815:** **Napoléon arrive aux tuileries**

**18 juin 1815: Bataille de Waterloo**

**15 Juillet 1815: Napoléon se rend aux anglais**

**31 Juillet 1815: Napoléon apprend qu'il sera amené à Saint-Hélène et non pas en Angleterre tel que promis.**

***Vraies paroles de Napoléon que j'ai donné à France pour l'histoire.**

**À la prochaine!**


	4. La terreur blanche

**Voilà un chapitre un peu court, mais la suite va venir. C'est juste un peu long à écrire car j'ai plusieurs trucs à décortiquer! **

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

20 novembre 1815

« Il est hors de question que je signe ça.»

Ces quelques mots dits avec calme et fermeté résonnèrent dans la pièce plongée dans un silence de mort. Francis se tenait assis bien droit, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et le traité intouché sur la table. Arthur s'y attendait. Son rival n'aimait pas les conditions imposées et ne laisserait pas tant d'années de labeur et de terreur être réduit à néant par un simple coup de plume. Angleterre, ainsi que Russie et Autriche soupirèrent lourdement. Prusse, lui, eut un rire sonore, encore affecté par l'alcool qu'il consommait sans vergogne depuis plusieurs jours.

« Et pourquoi je vous prie ? Lâcha-t-il railleur.

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi! Ne joue pas les innocents!

-Awnn Pauvre France ne veut pas retomber entre les griffes d'une monarchie? CE N'EST PAS MON PROBLÈME, signe le foutu papier qu'on en finisse.

-Dans tes rêves! »

Prusse leva un poing pour frapper, mais se fit stopper par Autriche qui le repoussa fermement, puis pris appuie sur le bureau en se penchant vers son adversaire.

« On sait très bien que tu n'aimes pas, mais c'est la seule solution qui assure la sécurité de l'Europe! Tu es trop avant-gardiste pur qu'on te laisse imposer ton propre régime. Dit Autriche. France eut un sourire mauvais.

-Est-ce vraiment la sécurité de l'Europe qui t'importe Autriche? Ou est-ce que tu ne chercherais pas à venger une certaine princesse que j'ai envoyée sur l'échafaud?

Autriche plissa les yeux

-Elle ne méritait pas ce sort.

-Si, elle le méritait! Tu n'étais pas là pour voir ce qu'elle faisait vraiment. À part me ruiner et se prendre pour la priorité du monde, elle n'occupait pas ses journées d'une autre façon! Elle me traitait comme de la merde et cela ne m'aurait peut-être pas dérangé si ce n'était pas grâce à moi qu'elle a finalement réussi à consommer son mariage!

-Elle n'était pas ce genre de fille.

-Et comment le sais-tu? Où étais-tu pendant toutes ces années? »

Autriche n'eut rien à répliquer et recula, vainc. Angleterre ne put s'empêcher de sourire et remarqua également le sourire de Russie. Prusse et Autriche étaient tous les deux de vrais casse-pieds quand ils le voulaient. Mais bon, assez rit, c'était à présent son tour de rentrer en scène. « Laissez-nous, ordonna-t-il

-Mais pour qui te prends-tu? S'outragea Prusse. Il fut promptement trainé hors de la pièce pas Russie qui avait compris, par le ton de l'anglais, que rien ne serais fait avec eux dans les parages. Une fois les portes fermées et les deux Némésis en tête à tête, Arthur prit le temps de s'assoir face à Francis et de le fixer.

« Toi, ne crois pas que tu vas m'amadouer. Je ne te pardonnerais pas pour ce que tu as fait. »

Ouille. Ce ton, Arthur le connaissait bien. Là ce n'était pas à France qu'il parlait, mais bien à Francis et ce n'était pas en tant que Nations, mais ami/amant en désaccord, et il ne savait pas trop lequel il préférait. Le Français se sentait trahi et abandonné.

Peu importe l'issus de cette conversation, il était condamné à faire ceinture pour un certain temps.

« Signe-le

-non

-Tu n'as pas le choix de toute façon. Ton roi a déjà signé.

- Je ne suis pas de roi.

-SI. Tu en as un, Arthur soupira une autre fois. Écoutes, je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça, crois-moi, je n'aimerais pas ça non plus, mais c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux. L'idée du départ était qu'on se partage tes terres, mais elle a été abandonnée.

-Par possessivité de ta part j'imagine?

- En partie, je l'avoue. Mais…

-Il y a d'autres solutions….

-J'ai obtenus de Louis qu'il suive un régime semblable au mien. »

Francis eut une expression, mi-figue, mi-raisin.

« Arthur, Arthur, Arthur. Ton acharnement ne cesse de m'ébahir.» Le Français se leva et commença à marcher vers l'Angleterre. Il se pencha légèrement vers lui et mit ses mains derrière son dos.

« Dire que je n'apprécie pas serai mentir, mais toutes les stratégies que tu ne cesses de mettre en place pour nous rapprocher sans m'en parler m'empêche d'exprimer la moindre gratitude.

Francis se redressa.

-Je ne signerais pas un traité que vous avez de toute façon déjà appliqué. Je ne comprends pas, d'ailleurs pourquoi vous y tenez tant.

-Comment tu as découvert tout ça, voilà ce que je veux savoir.

Arthur se leva à son tour et France et Angleterre se retrouvèrent face à face, leurs nez se touchant presque.

-Tu es malin.

-Non, je ne suis pas signataire de ce « traité de Paris ».

-C'est comment tu l'as compris que je veux savoir.

-J'ai l'instinct pour ce genre de chose.»

Avec un sourire victorieux, France tourna les talons pour quitter la pièce. Arthur imita son expression, puis attrapa son poignet pour lui baiser la main.

« J'ai tout le temps qu'il me faut pour me faire pardonner. On est là pour cinq ans. »

Francis se contenta de lui jeter un regard venimeux avant de se dégager et de quitter la pièce pour de bon.

Décembre 1815

_Saleté de roi, j'ai hâte que tu crève. _Avec cette pensée pleine de bonheur,Francis roula avec difficulté hors de son lit alors que les premières lueurs de l'aube se glissaient entre les rideaux de sa fenêtre.

Il avait mal à la tête. Terriblement mal. Ses autres membres, eux, étaient de la compote, mais il devait se lever quand même. Hors de question que les autres le voient dans cet état. Francis se dirigea vers la petite pièce qui lui servait de salle de bains et se remplit un seau d'eau froide. Frissonnant, il se déshabilla et essuya de son mieux toute les traces de sang séché qu'il y avait sur son corps. Cela fait, il se refit des bandages, s'habilla le plus chaudement qu'il put et alla changer ses draps couverts de sang eux aussi. Il donnerait le tout à la voisine pour qu'elle les brûle.

Le Français attrapa une cape, un sac et quelques sous, puis sortit de sa chambre. Il passa devant celles de ses invités qui ronflaient encore et sortit dans l'air gelé du matin hivernal français. Il avait une heure pour faire ses achats avant que le garde devant sa porte ne sonne l'alarme.

Francis acheta rapidement du pain, du lait, de la confiture et d'autres denrées nécessaires pour satisfaire ses quatre invités (qui se prenaient pour des rois en ces temps de misère) et reprit rapidement le chemin du retour. Il dut faire un détour, cependant, quand il croisa un régiment de soldats prusses. Il ne voulait surtout pas les provoquer, ils étaient souls et trop nombreux. Alors qu'il regardait derrière lui une dernière fois pour être sûr qu'ils avaient continué leur route, son pied buta contre quelque chose. Un cadavre. 

Ou plutôt, un cadavre à en devenir car le pauvre homme était encore vivant, mais respirait à peine, un couteau solidement enfoncé dans sa poitrine. « A…che…v…vez….m…oi » Dit le malheureux dans un souffle. Francis sera les dents et lui assena un coup sec sur la tête. Il retira ensuite le couteau et lui ferma les yeux.

Ce n'était pas le premier, et sûrement pas le dernier à qui il faisait ça. Louis XVII tolérait ce genre de meurtre car ils «débarrassaient la France des Bonapartiens ». Saleté de roi. « C'est presque un règne de terreur…. ». Dégouté pas cette idée et pas le sang qu'il avait sur les mains, Francis courut jusqu'à chez lui.

Arthur descendit comme d'habitude pour trouver son petit déjeuner sur la table. Il engloutit son repas, bien vite rejoint par Autriche et Russie, Prusse étant encore en train de dormir. Du coin de l'œil, il vit France en train de laver sa cuisine et décida de le laisser tranquille pour engager la conversation avec les deux autres. Quelques minutes plus tard, il n'était plus là. Curieux, mais pas inquiet, l'anglais s'excusa et partit à sa recherche.

Il le trouva devant la maison en train de payer la voisine qui venait lui apportait des draps propres. Il lui donnait beaucoup plus que ce qu'un lavage valait, mais France était d'un naturel généreux et faisait de son mieux pour aider ses citoyens. Quand il se retourna pour renter et vit Arthur sur le porche, Francis fronça les sourcils, mais rentra tout de même chez lui en ignorant de son mieux l'anglais.

« Ça va? Demanda-t-il

-Je vais bien. »

Et pourtant, son teint pâle était inquiétant.

* * *

**20 novembre 1815: traité de Paris, la France n'était pas signataire**

**Pendant le règne de Louis XVII qui suivait un régime semblable à celui des anglais, se déroulait aussi la "terreur blanche" où les anciens soldats de Napoléon ainsi que ceux qui le vénèrait "les bonapartiens" se faisaient assassiné. Le roi et l'armée le savait, mais ne faisait rien pour l'arrêter. Le nombre de morts sera connu au prochain chapitre**

**À la prochaine!**


	5. Bas les pattes!

**Dans ce chapitre on voit surtout les relations de France avec ses... invités.  
Âmes sensibles, attention aux 3 premiers paragraphes, sinon pour le reste c'est surtout de l'humour.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Bas les pattes

« Franciiiiiiis! »

Un frisson de dégout parcouru l'échine du français quand Prusse se cola à son dos. Son haleine puait l'alcool, sa chemise était déboutonnée au complet et son pantalon pendait sur ses hanches et, à en juger par la manière avec laquelle il s'appuyait de tout son poids sur lui, il 'ne tenait plus sur ses jambes. Mauvais ça, très mauvais…

« Va te coucher Prusse.

-Naaaann, pas envie.

-Dans ce cas laisse-moi travailler. Vous êtes déjà assez durs à supporter comme ça. Francis essayait de rester le plus ferme et neutre possible. Gilbert ricana.

-J'ai besoin de ton aide pour quelque chose… Il avança ses hanches et ce que Francis sentit contre son dos le dégouta plus que tout. Il prit une grande inspiration.

-Non. Fais ça tout seul.

VLAN. Il eut le souffle coupé lorsqu'il se retrouva brutalement plaqué avec force contre le mur de sa cuisine. Le poids de son assaillant n'aidait pas du tout et là il commençait vraiment à paniquer.

-Je ne crois pas non. En tant qu'hôte, il est de ton devoir de subvenir à mes besoins, TOUS mes besoins. »

Sans attendre de réponse, Prusse se pencha sur son cou et commença à y laisser des baisers mouillés, pensants uniquement à son propre plaisir et sans prendre compte des sentiments de celui qu'il considérait autrefois comme son ami. Déterminé à se sortir de là, le Français essaya d'abord de le pousser, mais même saoul son adversaire était solide et ses blessures limitaient ses mouvements. Une morsure violente le fit sursauter et gémir de douleur.

« Pas de ça, s'il te plait, ça ne sera pas long. »

Les deux mains du Prussien se glissèrent plus bas pour se poser sur ses entrejambes. Ce fut toute la motivation qu'il fallut à Francis qui leva un point et l'abattit de toutes ses forces sur la nuque de son assaillant. Gilbert perdit l'équilibre sous le coup et tomba sur les fesses par terre. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit que Francis avait pris à deux mains le rouleau à patte qu'il utilisait avant de se faire interrompre et l'abattit sur son crâne.

L'albinos s'écroula par terre comme une poupée de chiffon. Le blond vérifia qu'il était bien hors service avant de s'appuyer contre la table pour souffler un peu. Il avait vraiment failli y passer et frissonnait encore rien qu'à y penser. Francis essuya ses mains moites en contemplant la forme inerte par terre et en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien faire de lui maintenant. Il ne fallait surtout pas que les autres le voient comme ça, ils pourraient l'interpréter d'une mauvaise façon. Tout à coup un applaudissement lent et ferme se fit entendre de la porte de la cuisine et fit sursauter le blond qui se retourna avec un air fautif et une explication sur les lèvres. Appuyé contre le cadre de la porte, Ivan le contemplait avec son sourire habituel.

« I… Ivan ce n'est pas…

-Pas la peine de t'expliquer, j'ai tout vu.

-Ah bon? Cela le soulageait et l'inquiétait en même temps. Le Russe serait-il un allié ou un adversaire dans cette affaire? Russie s'avança et se plaça à côté de Francis pour examiner Gilbert qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

- Bien frappé.

-Tu trouves?

-Da

-Ah… Merci.

-Ça fait plaisir. Il le méritait. Que vas-tu faires de lui?

-Eh bien, je crois que je vais aller le mettre dans sa chambre avant qu'il se réveille ou que les deux autres ne le voient… Pour la suite, je verrais en temps et lieu.

Tout en parlant le Français se baissa pour ramasser Prusse, mais une main sur son épaule l'arrêta.

-Laisse, je vais le faire. Joignant le geste à la parole, Russie se baissa et jeta Gilbert sur son épaule. Il commença à quitter, mais France l'arrêta.

-Merci Russie.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Tu souffres déjà assez comme ça. » Et il quitta.

Francis resta perplexe pendant quelques secondes, se demandant pourquoi Russie venait de lui être si courtois, mais finit par hausser les épaules et ramassa son rouleau à pâte. Cette tarte n'allait pas se finir tout de seule.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

« C'est quoi ça? »

Il était décidément impossible qu'on le laisse en paix quelques minutes dans cette maison. Il faisait la _cuisine _bon sang! Pas la peine de le surveiller comme s'il était un dangereux tueur en série. S'il voulait les empoisonner, ce serait fait depuis longtemps. Francis avait mis la tarte à cuire il y à peine deux minutes et se lançait dans le rangement quand Autriche fit son entrer dans la cuisine. Il fallut quelques secondes au Français pour qu'il réalise que son autre invité parlait de la marque rouge vif qui décorait maintenant sa nuque.

Aie, il connaissait un anglais qui ferait une crise de jalousie quand il verrait ça.

« Ce n'est rien.

-Non, bien sûr! Juste une tâche de naissance qui n'était pas là ce matin. L'Autrichien semblait plus ennuyé que sarcastique. Il ne fallait pas oublier que s'il était chez France c'était surtout symbolique (et pour la nourriture). Il ne voulait pas jouer au petit jeu auquel Prusse et Angleterre s'adonnaient à cœur joie et avait quand même hâte de rentrer, maintenant qu'il avait gagné et vengé sa pauvre Marie-Antoinette.

-Quand est-ce qu'on mange?

-Dans 2 heures.

-Dans ce cas, je prendrais bien un petit morceau de pain pour passer le temps. »

France lui donna une tranche de la miche qu'il y avait sur la table et retourna à ses affaires. Roderich hésita, voulant dire ou faire quelque chose, mais abandonna et retourna à son piano. Francis était peut-être encore un peu froid, mais au moins il ne lui lançait plus ses regards qui tuent.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La nation aux yeux bleus mettait la table lorsqu'elle et Angleterre eut leur personnenesaitcombientième confrontation. L'Anglais rentrait d'une promenade et resta assis à le regarder pendant un bon deux minutes avant qu'il remarque la marque maintenant bleue qui décorait sa nuque. Ce que Francis redoutait et attendait en même temps arriva enfin.

« Ça vient d'où ça! L'Anglais lui attrapa le collet et lui tourna la tête pour mieux voir

-Oh je ne sais pas… de chine peut-être. D'un coup sec, France se dégagea et s'éloigna un peu pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

-Ahaha. Ne fait pas les idiots, tu sais ce que je veux dire.

-Malheureusement oui. Et je n'ai pas envie de répondre.

-Et pourquoi je vous prie?

-Parce que ce n'est pas important.

Arthur avait la mâchoire et les poings serrés sous la colère et il fallait qu'il fasse appel à tout son savoir vivre pour ne pas frapper cette stupide grenouille en plein dans le visage. Il était déjà assez pâle comme ça. La dit grenouille retourna vers le buffet pour prendre les assiettes, mais eut le chemin bloquer.

« Arthur, ne fait pas l'enfant et pousse toi.

-Pas avant que tu ais répondu.

-Tu es encore en train de faire les jaloux.

-Pas du tout! Je suis inquiet. Francis haussa les sourcils devant cette déclaration et décida d'inventer quelque chose pour qu'il se calme.

-je me suis pris une amante! Ce n'est pas la mer à boire!

Bon. Pas vraiment la meilleur façon de rassurer un anglais possessif. Il essaya de le détourner avant que celui-ci ne voit le mensonge dans ses yeux, mais ce fit une nouvelle fois stoppé.

-Je ne te crois pas, dit Arthur d'une voix ferme. Tu serais plus confident que ça si c'était le cas.

Le Français eut un long soupir et s'assit lourdement sur une chaise, invitant Arthur à faire de même.

-Tu me connais trop bien.

-je le sais bien, répondit-il taquin. Francis eut une fausse moue boudeuse, mais son visage retomba rapidement.

-Pour tout avouer, c'est Prusse qui voulait s'amuser un peu.

-WHAT! »

En moins de deux, Arthur était partit. Francis entendit des pas lourds et pressés dans l'escalier et à l'étage puis une porte qui s'ouvre brusquement. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire au gros CRACK qui résonna quelques secondes après suivi du glapissement outré et douloureux de Prusse.

C'est qu'il frappait fort son lapin quand même.

* * *

**Les faits historiques reviennent au prochain chapitre!**

**à la prochaine!**


End file.
